


Ice Cream for the Amazon

by Dreamsofnever



Category: Smallville Season 11 (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsofnever/pseuds/Dreamsofnever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Trevor was no longer her secret boy. Both the Amazon and the pilot now have to navigate their new place in each other's lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream for the Amazon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



Diana had been torn between two worlds, but she'd made her choice. Even if her heart might return to Paradise Island with her mother and her sisters, a piece of her heart belonged in Man's World. And more important, her duties lay in Man's World. She was needed here as an ambassador for her Amazon sisters and as Wonder Woman. There was also a certain DEO director who could use a guardian Amazon watching out for him, and who wasn't too proud to admit it.

Sometime after her mother's departure, Steve cornered her. She could tell from the concern etched on his features that he was wrestling with whether or not to ask how she was doing. She straightened her shoulders and gave him a look that conveyed that she was strong enough to sustain this separation from her mother. That she was prepared to carve her own path. It was never about choosing the easy way, but the necessary way. He must have picked up on that, because instead of asking after her welfare, he flashed her an easy smile.

"It seems to be a quiet night in DC. I think that the DEO can spare the two of us for few hours. Tell me, Angel, have you ever tried ice cream?"

In that smile, she saw glimpses of the boy she'd found on the beach so long ago. And yet, the years that had passed between them were emphasized in his stature, and in the confidence that exuded from him. There was an ease about this man that she hadn't seen in the young boy who'd lost his parents in the crash landing on an unknown island.

"I have not," she said, and then tilted her head to examine him with a faint smile on her lips. "You're no longer my secret boy, Director Trevor."

He ran a hand through his hair and his smile widened as he held his arm out for her to take.

"I'm afraid not, Agent Prince. I suppose you'll have to come up with a new nickname for me, huh? But first, we see what you make of Rocky Road."

She considered the offered arm for a moment before claiming it.

"I suppose so. And I can handle any road you send me down."

He chuckled as he led her out of the headquarters.

"I don't doubt it, Angel."


End file.
